


Az új kolléga

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: A Beacon Hills High-ba új tanár érkezik, Derek Hale, aki rögtön felhívja magára az egyik tanár figyelmét...Jó olvasást! :)A történet SLASH, ráadásul Sterek, így aki nem szereti a slasht, annak nem ajánlom. :)A jogok a Teen Wolf stábját illetik. :)





	Az új kolléga

****

**Az új kolléga**

Beacon Hillsben sosem történik semmi különleges dolog, így ha érkezik egy idegen a városba, arról mindenki mindent akar tudni. Az ismeretlen magas, erős, sötét hajú férfi volt, aki a Beacon Hills High Schoolba jött kitölteni a megüresedett testnevelő tanári posztot Finnstock helyett, aki úgy döntött, már csak edző lesz, és nem marad tanár. Minden diáklány – és néhány fiú is – megfordult az újonnan érkező után, aki eltűnt az igazgatói iroda ajtaja mögött.  
Amint bezáródott a férfi mögött az ajtó, a tanulók között máris megindult a suttogás.

– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Hale! – nyújtotta az érkező felé a kezét Natalie Martin, az igazgatónő. – Foglaljon helyet! – intett a szemben lévő szék felé, mire Derek leült. – A referenciái alapján, itt tanult a BHH-ban.

– Igen – jött a tömör válasz.

– Ahogy látom, nem itt fejezte be a tanulmányait…

– Valóban nem. 

– Ha nem haragszik, megkérdezhetném, miért kellett iskolát váltania?

– A szüleim halála után a nővéremmel és a húgommal elköltöztünk a városból. Sok emlék fűzött ehhez a városhoz.

– Oh, részvétem. Ne haragudjon az indiszkrét kérdésemért! – visszakozott Mrs. Martin. – Nos, ha úgy megfelelő az Ön számára, egyelőre az idei tanév végéig maradna, és meglátjuk, hogy boldogul. Amennyiben megfelelőnek találjuk, és Ön is maradni szeretne, az új tanév elejétől határozatlan időre felvennénk.

– Rendben.

– Jöjjön, bemutatom a kollégáknak! – állt fel az igazgatónő, majd intette a férfinek, hogy kövesse.

 

Derek rezignált arccal tűrte a sok kézfogást és bemutatkozást, a kényszeredett mosolyokat és jókívánságokat, egészen addig, míg el nem értek az utolsó tanteremig. 

– Nos, srácok, a dolgozatokat jövő hét végéig kell leadnotok a választott irodalomi műből! – jött a hang az ajtó mögül, majd megszólalt a csengő, és a diákok kiözönlöttek a teremből, kivéve azt a néhányat, akik odasereglettek a tanár asztalához. Derek látta, mennyi türelemmel felelget a számtalan kérdésre a barna hajú, kölyökarcú tanár, és hogy mindig mosolyog a diákjaira. Dereknek nagyot dobbant a szíve, mikor látta, milyen jókedvűen csillogó szemmel nézett rájuk. Biztos volt benne, hogy fiatalabb nála a srác, legalábbis a nyurga alakja alapján, nem nézett ki huszonötnél többnek.

– Stiles, van egy perced? – kopogott be az ajtón az igazgatónő.

– Persze, Mrs. Martin – mosolygott rájuk a fiatal férfi, mire Derek összerándult. Furcsa érzéseket keltett benne az a mosoly.

– Ő itt az új kolléga, Mr. Derek Hale, ez a fiatalember pedig Stiles Stilinski, az irodalomtanár. Mr. Hale fogja átvenni a testnevelés órákat és a kosárlabda csapatot.

– Örvendek, Mr. Hale – nyújtotta a kezét Stiles, amit Derek meg is rázott. Amint hozzáért a másik tenyeréhez, úgy érezte, mintha enyhe áramütés cikázott volna végig a kezén. – Szólíts nyugodtan Stilesnak, már ha nem gond, hogy tegezlek.

– Nem, nem gond. Derek vagyok.

– Nos, Derek, örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Most órám lesz, de később szívesen mesélek az iskoláról meg a diákokról.

– Azt megköszönném – felelte Derek.

 

Stiles ígéretéhez híven valóban felkereste Dereket az órái után. A férfi épp a tornateremben volt, és a kosárlabdákat ellenőrizte, majd egyszer csak elkezdett az egyikkel cselezni, majd csont nélkül dobott egy hárompontost. Stiles ámulva nézte a másikat. Már első ránézésre is megtudta állapítani Derekről, hogy sportos, sokat edz, és persze nagyon jóképű.  
Pont az esete, éppen ezért vigyáznia kell majd vele, nehogy bakot lőjön. Az ilyen tökéletes pasik nem mindig melegek, és ő már égette meg így magát, mert azt hitte, végre talált valakit. Ám az a srác csak szórakozni akart egy másik fiúval, nem pedig komoly kapcsolatot, mert elmondása szerint nem volt meleg, csak érdekelte, hogy is működik két férfi között az a bizonyos dolog. Stiles akkor nagyon összetört, sokáig rá sem nézett senkire, de most Derek Hale miatt újra fellángolt benne a vágy egy kapcsolatra.  
Derek újabb zsákolását látva Stiles nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg, ezzel felhívva magára a figyelmet.

– Szép dobás! – Derek nem szólt semmit, csak biccentett. – Sosem voltam jó kosaras, sőt, béna vagyok még most is. Középsuliban inkább lacrosse-t játszottam, bár ritkán voltam beállítva éles meccseken.

– Szeretnéd kipróbálni? – kérdezte Derek, meglepődve a saját közvetlenségén, de mikor meglátta Stiles vigyorát, elöntötte az elégedettség.

Stiles odasietett a másik mellé, majd megfogott egy labdát, és a kosárra dobta. A labda nagy csattanással pattant le a palánkról, egyenesen Stiles felé repülve, de Derek fel kézzel elkapta, mielőtt az eltalálta volna a fiatalember fejét. A fiatalabb valószínűleg a kórházban végezte volna egy jó nagy dudorral a fején.

– Mondtam, hogy béna vagyok – keseredett el Stiles, de látszott rajta, hogy már megszokta a saját ügyetlenkedését, mert pár pillanat múlva újra vidám volt…

Derek csak sóhajtott egyet, majd Stiles kezébe adta a labdát, és a háta mögé lépett.

– Rossz a technikád. Állj egy kis terpeszbe, és a jobb lábad egy kicsit előrébb legyen a balnál.

– Így? – kérdezte Stiles, mikor már megtette, amit a másik mondott.

– Igen. 

Stiles lélegzete elakadt a meglepődéstől, mikor Derek hátulról hozzá lépett, majd a kezeit Stiles labdát fogó kezeire tette. Lassan felemelte a labdát, egészen Stiles homlokával egy magasságba, majd mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a kollégája helyes testtartást vett fel, elengedte, majd megszólalt.  
– Dobj!

Stiles ösztönösen elhajította a kosárlabdát, ami ugyan érintette a palánkot, de bement a kosárba. Nagy levegőt vett, így érezte a másikból áradó illatot, amitől hevesen kezdett el dobogni a szíve.

– Váó! – kurjantott egy nagyot Stiles, és először maga sem tudta, hogy Derek közelsége, vagy a dobott kosár miatt tette. Végül ráfogta a sikeres találatára. – Még sosem sikerült bedobnom. Ez nagyon állat! 

Derek halványan elmosolyodott a másik lelkesedésén, de nem szólt semmit. 

– Hű, ez hihetetlen! – álmélkodott még mindig Stiles. – Köszi! 

– Semmiség – motyogta Derek, majd összeszedte a szétgurult labdákat, és a helyükre vitte őket. Stiles is segített neki, szinte szökellve hozta neki oda a kosárlabdákat. 

– Ez nem semmi! Tudod, hány tanárom mondta már, hogy reménytelen vagyok minden sporthoz?! Erre neked már az első alkalommal sikerült bedobatnod velem egy kosarat a büntetővonalról.

Derek csak horkantott, de nem fűzött véleményt hozzá. Szerinte bárkit meg lehetett tanítani legalább az alapokra, csak a tanár segítőkészségén, türelmén és a diák gyakorlásán és lelkesedésén múlik az egész. Stiles elég lelkes volt – ez most is észrevehető volt a férfin –, így valószínűleg a testnevelő tanárnak nem volt elég türelme a hiperaktív kölyökhöz.

– Nos, hálám jeléül meghívlak egy kávéra. Nem arra a löttyre, ami a tanáriban van, hanem Beacon Hills legjobb kávéjára. Én mondom neked, az a legszuperebb.

– Csak azt ne mondd, hogy te készíted azt – jegyezte meg kötekedve Derek. A fiatalabb mellett valahogy úgy érezte, már nincs kedve morogni és hallgatni. Inkább kötözködni akart a másikkal.

– Hah! Ezzel most vérig sértettél, Derek! – háborgott Stiles, de látszott a szeme csillogásán, hogy nem vette zokon a dolgot, sőt, élvezettel civakodna vele. – És nem, nem én készítem. A gyerekkori legjobb haveromnak, Scottnak van egy kávézója, amit a barátnőjével vezet. Akkor? Eljössz velem?

– Igen.

Stiles boldogan elmosolyodott, majd karon ragadta kollégáját, és már húzta is maga után a tanári felé, ahol felszedelőzködtek, majd Derek kocsijával – mivel Stilesé nem indult be reggel, így Scott hozta el – elindultak a McCall's Café felé.

 

Stiles egész úton magyarázott a BHH rendszeréről: a diákokról, akiket imád tanítani, ám néha az agyára mennek, az első időszak lázas készülődéseiről, amikor félt, hogy a tanulók nem fogják elfogadni, az első összetűzéseiről a szülőkkel, mert a gyerekük rossz jegyet kapott – nem éppen érdemtelenül –, és így tovább. Dereket megnyugtatta Stiles fecsegése, figyelt rá, hallgatta a szavait. Máskor zavarta volna, ha valaki ennyit beszél mellette, de Stiles hangja valahogy nyugtatóan hatott rá.

– Tudom, sokat beszélek, már biztos unod – hagyta abba egyszer csak a mesélést Stiles. – Sokan mondták már, hogy nem bírom befogni.

Derek egy pillanatra ránézett a másik arcára. Stiles épp grimaszolt, mintha csak eszébe jutott volna egy olyan pillanat, amikor valaki elhallgattatta.

– Engem nem zavar. Igaz, hogy nem vagyok valami beszédes, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem érdekelt, amit mondtál.

– Tényleg? – Derek bólintott. – Akkor oké – mondta a barna hajú, majd nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta onnan, ahol abbahagyta.

 

Mikor megérkeztek a kávézó elé, Derek leparkolt, majd bementek a helyiségbe. A McCall's Café nem volt hivalkodó, sem puccos, sokkal inkább egy olyan helynek tűnt, ahol akár órákat is el tudna tölteni még Derek is egy finom kávé és egy jó könyv társaságában. Kényelmes székek és sarokülők, négyszögletes asztalok voltak mindenütt, és a hely is tele volt, ezzel is igazolva Derek gondolatait a kávézó otthonosságával kapcsolatban.

– Stiles! – lépett elő a pult mögül egy Stilesszal egymagas, sötét hajú, sportos srác, majd vállon veregették egymást.

– Scott, ő itt Derek, az új kollégám, tudod, aki átveszi Finnstock helyét.

– Örülök a találkozásnak! – üdvözölte Scott Dereket. – Finnstock helyét? A zsarnok elmegy?

– Jaja – bólogatott Stiles lelkesen.

– Üljetek le! – intett az egyik asztal felé Scott. – Gondolom, Stiles, neked a szokásosat hozzam.

– Eltaláltad.

– Neked, Derek? Ajánlhatok valamit, vagy választasz?

– Csak egy sima eszpresszót kérnék.

– Rendben, azonnal hozom.

 

Mikor megérkezett a rendelés, Stiles élvezettel kortyolt bele az édes illatot árasztó italába, majd elégedetten hümmögött. Derek majdnem félrenyelte a kávéját, mikor meghallotta, Stiles milyen hangokat adott ki. Arra gondolt, milyen lenne, ha a srác alatta fekve adná ki ezeket az édes nyöszörgéseket. Ettől a gondolattól zavarba jött, és nem mert a másikra nézni.

– Na, milyen? Ugye, hogy mennyire finom? – kérdezte Stiles, mikor már végzett a saját kávénak nevezett édességbombájával.

– Az – morogta az orra alatt Derek, de ez Stilest nem zavarta.

– Na ugye!

 

Stiles egy idő után babrálni kezdett a kanalával, hogy lefoglalja magát.

– Tudod, Derek, lehet, hogy hülyén hangzik, de nem azért hívtalak el, mert a kollégám lettél. Én... Meg akartalak ismerni.

Derek csendesen figyelte a vele szemben ülőt. Csak remélni merte, hogy Stiles arra akar célozni, hogy mint partnert szeretné megismerni, és nem csak egy kis kalandot keres a jóképű, új kollégával. Mert igen, tudott róla, hogy jóképűnek tartják mások, és sokan keresnek flörtöt, kalandot nála, de ez tőle távol állt.

– Tudni szerettem volna, hogy te is olyan vagy-e. – A barna hajú nem mert felnézni a poharáról.

– Milyen?

– Aki csak alkalmanként akar majd velem lenni. Aki csak szórakozni szeretne.

– Ilyennek látszom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Derek, elcsodálkozva azon, hogy a vele szemben ülő szinte a gondolataiban olvasott. 

Stiles elkuncogta magát.

– Elsőre azt mondtam volna, hogy egy morgós farkas vagy, de most inkább úgy gondolom, ennél sokkal több van benned.

– Igen? Mi lenne az a sokkal több?

– Hm. Idegenekkel szemben morogsz, elüldözöd őket magad mellől, de ha valaki közelebb kerül hozzád, és lassan lebontja körülötted azt a sok falat, eltűri a morcosságod, akkor rájön, hogy rendes, segítőkész ember vagy.

– Ezt akartad tudni rólam?

– Igen.  
– Miért?

– Hogy tudjam, érdemes-e elhívni téged egy randira – mondta Stiles kissé bizonytalanul. – Reménykedtem benne, hogy te is érezted azt a kis szikrát, mikor egymáshoz értünk. Ugye érezted? – nézett fel esdekelve Stiles.

– Éreztem. Máskülönben el sem jöttem volna veled ide. Nem szoktam első nap leülni a kollégákkal jópofizni. Nem az én stílusom. 

– Akkor mi a stílusod?

– Az első randi után elmondom. 

Stiles elvigyorodott, majd huncutul csillogó tekintetét Derek zöld szemeire emelte.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent? Most már kötelező eljönnöd velem egy rendes randira – hajolt előre Stiles az asztal felett, végig Derek szemeibe nézve. – Azonban velem lenni nem egyszerű. Folyton beszélek, és...

– Majd hallgatok helyetted is – jegyezte meg Hale, amin Stiles jót szórakozott.

– ... és sosem foglak hagyni unatkozni. 

– Most nem tudom, hogy ezzel elriasztani akarsz, vagy meghódítani.

– Oh, csak figyelmeztetni. 

– És mi kell ahhoz, hogy egy percre elhallgass? Vagy találjam ki én a módszert? – ment bele Derek is a játékba.

– Bizonyára érdekes módot találnál rá.

Stiles és Derek csipkelődésének a tesitanár telefonjának csörgése vetett véget. Derek morcosan kapta fel a készüléket, majd mikor meghallotta húga ismerősen lágy hangját, megenyhült kissé a kéretlen hívó felé.

 

Cora azért hívta, mert az új barátja kitalálta, hogy a következő alkalomkor dupla randijuk legyen. Derek nem értette, hogy jön ehhez ő, de mikor Cora kibökte, hogy azt mondta a barátjának, hogy Dereknek is van pasija, ezért akar Isaac négyesben elmenni valahova, Derek bosszús lett. Nem utálta testvére párját, de nem is kedvelte, inkább elviselte, így nem vágyott a társaságukra.  
– Cora, nem megyek! Hívd Laurát!

– Derek, kérlek, csak hozz magaddal valakit. Akárkit.

– Nem!

– Légyszi, bátyó!

Derek sóhajtott. Ha így kért valamit tőle Cora, akkor általában nem tudott neki nemet mondani, és ezt a lány is tudta, így pimaszul ki is használta a lehetőséget. Végül azzal az ígérettel tette le a telefont, hogy átgondolja a dolgot.

 

– Csak nem történt valami? – kérdezte Stiles aggódva, mikor látta a másik morcos arcát.

– Csak a húgom újabb agyament ötlete. Kitalálta, hogy menjek el vele és a barátjával egy dupla randira.

– Dupla randi? Én... Én nem tudtam, hogy van valakid – jött zavarba Stiles. Derek egy szót sem szólt arról, hogy foglalt lenne. Talán mégis csak szórakozni akart vele?

– Mert nincs. Vagyis, remélem, hogy lesz – eresztett egy enyhe mosolyt Stiles felé, aki megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a benntartott levegőt, és örömmel csodálta meg Derek mosolytól ellágyuló arcát. – Nos, Stiles, szeretnél eljönni velem? Amiért Cora így kiszúrt velem, talán törhetnénk egy kis borsot az orra alá.

– Oh, hát hogyne! Imádok kitolni másokkal – kuncogott Stiles. – De azért szeretnék majd egy rendes randit is. Kettesben, beszélgetéssel, ilyenek...  
Derek bólintott.

 

Még úgy egy órán keresztül beszélgettek egymással. Stiles a kedvenc könyveit tárgyalta ki, amiket Derek – a húga révén – már ismert, így valamennyire hozzá tudott szólni a dolgokhoz. Az irodalomtanár elárulta, miért választotta a tanári pályát. Eleinte nyomozó akart lenni az apja miatt, aki seriff, de aztán rájött, hogy jobban érdekli a művészet, az olvasás, így végül irodalom szakot vett fel az egyetemen. A suli mellett gyakran vállalt magántanári állást, hogy fizetni tudja a kiadásait az apja helyett, és nagyon megtetszett neki a tanítás. Eleinte, az első pár hónapban még bánta, hogy ezt a szakmát választotta, de a diákok lelkesedése feledtette vele ezt az időszakot. Derek is mesélt róla, hogy középiskolásként kosarazott – amin Stiles meg se lepődött – de egy időre abbahagyta, majd az egyetemen újra visszatért ehhez a sporthoz. Az iskola után edzői állása volt egy kosárlabdacsapatnál, majd később végezte el a testnevelői pályát. A szülei halála óta pedig most járt Beacon Hillsben először. 

– Nagyon sajnálom, Derek – suttogta Stiles együtt érzően. Derek látta, hogy őszintén gondolja, és a tekintetében lévő szomorú szikra ismerős volt neki. Mintha ő is elvesztett volna valakit…

 

Miután Stiles megevett egy nagy szelet tortát, és még egy pohárral ivott abból az édes valamiből, amit kávénak nevezett, és amitől Derek cukorbetegséget kapott volna, lassan szedelőzködni kezdtek.

– Elvigyelek? – kérdezte Derek a barna hajútól, mivel Stiles Jeepje nem működött.

– Köszi, de majd Scott hazavisz. Úgyis segítenem kell neki a zárásnál.

– Értem.

– Kikísérlek – mondta Stiles, majd elindultak a kijárat felé. – Elkérhetem a mobilod? – Derek kérdő tekintetét látva csak nevetett. – Beírom a számom. Én is odaadom az enyém.

Derek nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyodjon el, mikor meglátta Stiles háttérképét, amin a férfi és – valószínűleg – az apja volt. A fiatalabb viccesen grimaszolt, míg az idősebb csak elnézően mosolygott. Miután beírta a számát, visszaadta a telefont a tulajdonosának, aki vigyorogva vágta azt zsebre.

– Amint Cora megmondja a helyet és az időpontot, hívni foglak – ígérte Derek.

– Hm... Előbb is hívhatsz, nem muszáj megvárnod, míg megtudod, mikor és hol lesz.

Stiles végigfuttatta tenyerét Derek karján, aki elsőre el akart húzódni az érintéstől, végül mégis hagyta. Bizsergett a bőre, ahol a másik hozzáért.  
Stiles tudta, hogy talán korai még, hiszen csak délelőtt ismerkedtek meg, de nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy ne csókolja meg Dereket. A férfi először lemerevedett, el akarta lökni magától Stilest, de az nem volt erőszakos, csak lágyan érintette ajkait Derekéihez. Stiles pár pillanat múlva már el is húzódott a másiktól, mire Derekből csalódott sóhajt tört fel, ami a fiatalabból kuncogást váltott ki.

– Szép estét, Derek! – mosolygott a férfira csibészesen Stiles. – Aztán ne felejts el telefonálni! – azzal Stiles visszament a kávézóba, ahonnan majd Scott viszi haza.

– Jó éjt! – mormolta Derek, majd a Camarójához sétált, és hazahajtott. 

Este lefekvésnél Derek felidézte magában Stiles mosolyát és csókját, amelyektől még most is bizsergett a teste, majd lassan aludni tért. Mielőtt elérte volna az álom, még megfogadta magában, hogy Stilest nem fogja futni hagyni. Érezte, hogy a férfi különleges, és megéri nyitni felé. Talán ez a kapcsolat nem fog úgy végződni, mint az eddigiek.  
Derek remélte, hogy a Coráékkal közös randijuk nem kész katasztrófa lesz, hanem talán még élvezni is fogja azt Stiles társaságában. Mikor hazaköltözött Beacon Hillsbe, még nem gondolta volna, hogy már az első napok ilyen meglepetéseket tartogatnak majd a számára.  
Ezzel a gondolattal Derek mély álomba merült.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett a történet! Jelezzétek egy szívecskével, vagy kommenttel! ^_^


End file.
